


Healing

by KAZ1167



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Healing, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 03:14:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KAZ1167/pseuds/KAZ1167
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After helping Beifong take down a triad, Korra and Mako enjoy each other's company as they clean up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Healing

Mako was exhausted. His body ached as he felt his blood trickle down his face from an unpleasant gash across his forehead. He pushed his hand to his side, finding more blood from yet another cut. When Lin had requested his and Korra’s assistance in helping break up a triad—even though it was his day off—he’d expected it to be unpleasant, but nothing like this. The police force had been successful—less casualties on their end than the triad’s—but still, it was surprisingly violent. 

Mako spotted Lin, who was sporting a similar gash on her cheek, the waterbenders in the triad having favored viciously sharp ice spikes in their attacks. He glanced around, eagerly looking for a pair of crystal blue eyes amongst the officers. Thankfully, he found them easily, her eyes searching his out as well, as he made his way over to her. She was clutching her left arm, blood running down her forearm and hand, a deep cut visible under the hand covering the injury. 

“Korra, are you alright?” She nodded her head, wearily, “The cut’s bad, but it’ll be fine. Nothing I can’t recover from.”

His mouth tightened in an unhappy line at her response. Mako glanced at the woman beside him; her face looked tired and a bit contorted, like she was trying not to show how much the gash on her arm actually hurt. Lin approached the two of them, running over logistics and report information with him as Korra wiped her own blood from her face and surveyed the man next to her. There was an additional cut near his ear, not too bad, but deep enough that the blood from it was slowly turning the neck of his police uniform a rusty red color. Lin nodded to the couple and thanked them for their assistance before returning to the rest of her officers.

“Let’s go home,” Mako said, as he pulled at Korra’s free hand. She nodded her head in consent, matching his strides as they made their way toward their apartment. The walk was long and they ambled back in silence, neither having much to say nor feeling the need to make small talk. 

Finally reaching the door to their small flat—having only moved in a month ago—Mako pulled the key from his pocket and unlocked the door, smudging the key and the knob with blood. He sighed, mentally noting to clean the knob up later to avoid sending their nosy elderly neighbor into a panic when she inevitably walked past their door. He stepped inside, Korra close behind him, barely shutting the door before Korra pulled him to her, her mouth hungrily finding his, the sudden awareness of her pressing him against the door overriding his senses. The hand of her uninjured arm curled into his hair as his own hand found its way to her waist and sought her warm, toned flesh under her standard blue shirt. Caught up in her relentless pursuit of his body, he attempted to voice his question in between kisses. 

“Korra—what are—you doing?” She pulled away briefly, moving to kiss his neck. 

“During the fight, I realized I hadn’t shown you just how much I love you today. So I’m not going to waste any time now.”

He couldn’t help the slight smile that pulled at the corners of his mouth.

“You know, I can handle myself. I’ve been in worse situations. I am a police officer.”

“Yeah, but you aren’t indestructible. It’s not like you’re the Avatar or something…” Her hands moved to undo his shirt, before playing with the waist of his pants, her hands brushing against his obvious arousal, eliciting a groan from his lips. 

“Fine, but come on. We need to get cleaned up.” He lightly pushed her away, taking her hand and pulling her to their bathroom.

They hastily stepped out of their bloody clothing, helping each other when their own limbs failed them. Mako’s hands skimmed over her body, his eyes lingering on the cut on her arm. She was examining his wounds, but he was still fixated on the gash—it was surprisingly deep. His eyes widened slightly as he looked from the injury to her face.

“You’re kidding me, right? You want to jump in the shower together while you have this? It’s still bleeding, Korra,” his voice conveying his disbelief at her impulsivity. Sure, there were plenty of times when he’d come home and she’d practically jumped him, but never before had her sex drive dominated her practicality to this extent. 

“It doesn’t hurt as badly as it looks,” she said, laughing slightly as he looked over her arm, her own hands resting on his hips, her thumbs rubbing small circles over his skin. He sighed, rolling his eyes at her, as she pulled him into the warm shower.

She pushed him against the still-cool shower wall, the feeling of her wet chest against his sending a chill through his body and straight to his groin. He fought back the moan that wanted to escape. He had to talk some sense into first before they both were lost in each other.

“Korra, wait. Heal first. Sex later.” She sighed and made a slight whining noise in disappointment, before she began bending water to apply to his side. He gently grabbed her wrist and shook his head.

“You first.” She rolled her eyes at him, placing her hands on her hips. “Fine, Mr. Practical. Way to ruin the mood.”

He laughed as he watched her move the glowing water over her arm. He slowly moved behind her and began to kiss her neck and shoulders, his hands running down her back, tracing her lithe muscles. He moved his hands under her arms to cup her breasts, gently squeezing and teasing her flesh. A slight smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth as he kissed her neck again and heard her moan. He slowly slid his hand down from her chest to her waist and finally to her heated core while his other hand continued to tease her breast and taught nipple. She gasped as his fingers dipped into her before returning to her sensitive nub. His fingers began rubbing against her, having learned from her just the right speed and pressure to make her melt. She moaned, the glowing water dropping to the shower floor. He glanced down at her arm, deciding the cut was healed enough for him to continue pleasuring her without worrying. Her breathing quickening, he could tell she was close as she pushed her back against him, the friction of her body against his arousal eliciting a moan from him. 

Suddenly he felt her hand still his, his eyes meeting hers in slight confusion.

“Not yet. Inside me. Now.” She turned around, wasting no time to pull his mouth to her’s in a searing kiss, her hands clasping his wet hair. She pulled him against her as she leaned against the wall, his own body willingly pressing into hers, mouths working against each other furiously. One hand disappeared from his hair as he felt her grasp his erection, the feel of her hand on him cutting his breath short. 

“Now, Mako,” she moaned, half-demanding, half-pleading with him.

“Someone’s impatient…” he uttered, jokingly, his need to be inside her overwhelming him. He pulled up her leg, his arm wrapped under her knee, positioned himself at her center, and slowly pushed in before pulling out slowly. He loved teasing her, watching her writhe under his loving touches, but he knew he wouldn’t be able to do it for long—he wanted and needed release just as badly as she did. He moved to push in at a torturously slow pace a second time, before her hips moved against his, quickly pushing all of him into her. He audibly moaned her name, the feeling of her around him engulfing his senses, as she moaned against his neck, her hands clutching his biceps. His free hand massaging her breast, he rubbed the pad of his thumb over her taught nipple, seeking to further increase her pleasure. He moved in and out of her, her own movement indicating to him the pace she needed, as he fought to hold off his own climax until she was finished. 

“Mako…” 

His name breathlessly escaping her lips as she tightened around him was enough to send him over the edge. Their bodies pulsing against each other, their breathing slowly returned to normal as the warm water pattered down around them. Mako pulled away slightly, hands moving to her waist and sliding himself out of her in the process, as she slowly moved her hands up and down his arms. His eyes met hers and they both smiled.

“So what was that you said about ‘ruining the mood’?” he said, a smirk pulling at the corners of his mouth, as a blast of water slapped him on the chest. She rolled her eyes at him, quickly bending a shifting circle of water between her hands.

“I love you. I just wanted you to know that,” she murmured, moving the water up to fix the cut across his forehead. 

“I love you too, Korra.”

Comfortable silence fell over them, with only the peaceful drum of the water against their skin and the cool tile of the shower remaining. He closed his eyes, the healing water gentle against his wound, and let himself relax against her touch, a feeling of complete contentedness surrounding him.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr, which you can find here: http://elemantalavatar.tumblr.com/EAwritings


End file.
